Yugioh Mythic
by uptown girl 1994
Summary: Vampires, Werewolves, and Magicians. What an interesting world to be a part of. This is the story of their children as they search for their parents' other halves and maybe find their own. Pairing Puppyshipping, Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Marik/Malik, Oc/Oc, Hermos/ Critias, Moki/Beca and other pairings to come. please enjoy and review.


I don't own Yugioh

I own OC's

 _Thoughts_

Ending as a beginning

 _How did this happen_ thought a young woman with long black hair with golden and purple streaks in a braid piled on top of her head looking around at the bloody battlefield. _My friends, my family all sprawled out in different piles…_ She looked around she saw couple crying over a body of a young girl with blond hair as pulled and torn from its braids. The woman was bleeding from her forehead causing her blonde head to turn dark and her glasses broken and sobs echoing from her chest.

The man holding her, and the girl was covered in gashes and blood. He was gazing with hatred in these pure blue eyes as he looked to the enemy in front of him. Cursing and gasping for breath as he held a magic shield blocking the three from any more harm.

She then heard a growl from her left and turned _Brittney, Uncle Joey,…. I did not mean for you to take on the Wheeler line curse…._ She saw two large wolves that were facing off between three pale men in defense of two naked figures that had auburn hair.

"Haha haha. You see you insolent little half breed. See what you and your friends can do." Stated a voice, "I have to give you credit though you are going to help me wipe out not only the current heirs of the kings, but also magic wielder lines that I have been trying to get rid of for the last few centuries."

"we're…we're…. we're.. not done yet…." Stated the young woman struggling to get up and fight.

"Oh half-breed you've already lost….." stated the man looking at the girl and pulling up his sword to fight.

"There is always hope…" stated the girl as she coughed of blood.

"Don't make me laugh" state the man moving to make the final blow.

Then the light of the room was suddenly blown out and then there were howls and growls and then a suddenly a feeling of comfort formed around the girl and she looked up to the man who started to growl.

Then everything went black for the girl.

"Um" stated a voice that belonged to a young girl with dark blonde hair and green and blue mixture eyes looking at the older woman in front of her. Seated with her were a group of children that consisted of twin boys with brown hair with one having big blue eyes and the other had golden yellow eyes. There was also a little babe that was held in the woman arms as she told the story.

 **"** Yes, May what is it?" said the woman as she pulled her one of her blond locks out of the reach of the child she held.

"Auntie Mai , your confusing the twins and me… I mean aren't you supposed to tell us the story of how we came to be… I mean you told us about a battle and then just left it off.. your not a very good story teller are you." Stated the young girl.

Mai's deep purple eyes narrowed at the girl, but before she could say a word a voice came through to interrupt.

"He he he. You always couldn't tell a great story Aunt Mai, that's why I always went to Aunt Serenity, or Aunt Becka." Stated the woman.

"Momma" called out the twins as they ran to the mother.

"Hello boys" stated the woman. " if you don't mind Mai, I can tell the story that way you can focus more on your grandbaby and the kids can get a more full picture."

Mai sighed. " Okay take it away Brittney." As she sat with the baby in her arms with the other children.

The twins curled up close to their mother as she began to speak.

" This story takes place long before you were born, it is a story filled with lost love, betrayal, loyalty, family, friends, true love. All rolled into one. This is a story of children and parents who fight to the bitter end to make each other happy. Without further fanfare let us start the story. A story of Mythic starts. "

End of Chapter

Hello this is Uptowngirl1994. I know I haven't updated my other stories yet, but I was hit with inspiration for this story, I will get to the others, but until then enjoy Yugioh Mythic.


End file.
